The lonely flower-Book one Falling petals
by Duality of Black and Silver
Summary: Lilac has been forgotten by her family since they abandoned her as a kit. As time passes, she joins a group of cats who take part in weekly fights with other groups. Will she have a family to be proud of, or will her world fall and force her into the clans?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The moon's reflection was brightly lit against the shallow water's edge. Shadows danced across the clear blue water. The grass rustled in the wind as paw steps quickened.

A tom with mottled brown fur stepped into the moonlight.

"Let us begin." As he announced, more cats became visible.

A once beautiful she-cat stepped forward, a stern look of annoyance on her face. Her grey pelt flashed into silver when she padded under the moonlight.

"Are you sure this is what we have to do? She can learn so much here!" The grey cat's tail furiously lashed against the grass.

The brown tom stayed silent, his eyes looking at his paws. He got up and walked towards a black tabby tom carrying something in his jaw.

"Alderclaw! Stop it right now!" The she-cat's eyes were blazing with fury as she charged.

Alderclaw had held his ground beside the tabby tom.

Two more cats rushed forward and pinned her down. She struggled to get up but remained pinned.

"I'm sorry Lilacnose, but as Starclan decreed, she is too dangerous. Even for the clans." He picked up the bundle of fur from the tabby tom's mouth.

Revealed was a mewling she-kit of soft gray fur with black stripes. She mewled for her mother but Lilacnose never came.

"Is this how you will solve the problems, by taking away your own kit?" Lilacnose yowled, her face scrunched up with disgust.

Alderclaw reluctantly looked at Lilacnose one last time before running into the forest. He leaped bushes and brambles and made quick turns. The lonely kit dangled by her scruff as she was carried farther and farther away from her mother.

Finally, Alderclaw had reached their destination, twolegplace. Rows and rows of dens piled up in front of them. Long shadows were casted onto the ground.

He swiftly carried the bundle of fur inside an alleyway.

A low growl sounded in the corner.

"What do you want Alderclaw?" The cat asked slightly annoyed.

"You owe me for saving your life. Now you must take care of something for me." He laid his daughter in front of the cat.

The cat sniffed the grey kit.

"When are you coming back?"

Alderclaw stayed silent. He was too ashamed to admit he was giving away the most precious thing in his life. He stared at his paws.

"I understand. Farewell Alderclaw. Maybe someday, you may see us again." The cat got up and licked Alderclaw's shoulder.

Alderclaw returned the lick and backed away. He nuzzled his daughter one last time and walked out of the alley. Alderclaw turned around and cast back a resentful look.

"Wait!" The cat came rushing back out, he continued

"What is her name?"

Alderclaw thought for a moment. He remembered Lilacnose's hurt face as he left her. He remembered all of his friends who told him he should not give her up, for Lilacnose's sake.

"Call her, Lilac."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This took me forever to type :) anyways, dont know if i should continue with another chapter... ill see what i can do. if you didnt like it, you can still find billions out there! all you have to do is exit this screen**

**peace,  
Duality**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lilac! Get over here!" A voice growled at me

A brown tom with a ripped ear walked towards me. His tail lashed the ground and sends dust flying into the air.

I stumble as I get up and stand before the tom.

I look into his green eyes.

"What is it, Shade?" I ask the cat without hesitation even though he looked intimidating

"You're fighting tomorrow. Don't let us down." He wiped around and stalked into the shadow of the twoleg dumpster

I sit down with a sigh. Ever since my foster father died, I joined a group of cats. They call themselves Ravensoul. Every corner of twolegplace lurks a different group. They participate in weekly fights against other groups. Each group sends up one cat to stand for their group. The reward for winning is a quarter of each group's fresh-kill for the rest of the week.

Paw steps interrupt my thoughts.

A turn my head to see a cream colored she-cat padding towards me. She is missing chunks of fur on her flank and has a scar on her muzzle.

"Hey Lilac! I'm back from the fresh-kill delivery to Crescentmoon. What's up? Did Shade pick you to fight? Huh? Huh? Tell me!"

Her eagerness made me smile.

"Yeah, I'm fighting tomorrow. Catch anything on the way here?" I ask her

She looked down at her paws and flattened her ears.

"No. I got into a fight with a cat from Foxtrot. He had no right to take my rat!" Fury blazed into her eyes as she scraped her claws on the ground

My eyes widened. Cats from Foxtrot are supposed to be away from this area but since Crescentmoon took over their lot, they have been forced to move.

"What happened?"

She paused.

"I caught a juicy rat and then a tom from Foxtrot jumped on me! A dog suddenly showed up and we both ran in opposite directions. He even took my fresh-kill with him! That jerk!"

"Calm down Reed. I'll beat up Foxtrot tomorrow at the fight. Foxtrot always had the weak, arrogant cats." I smiled at Reed

She softened her gaze and began to pad away, back out of our alley to the main streets of twolegplace.

There are six groups that attend the weekly fights. One lives near the forest, they are called Sunset. Another group lives on the north side of twolegplace, they are called Crescentmoon; one of the most dangerous groups. Another lives on the west side, they are called Cobra. Foxtrot lives in the north- east side but due to the current situation, they are closer to the east side than north-east. We, Ravensoul, live in the east-south side. We recently took over the east side so Foxtrot is forced to live in the cramped space in between us and Crescentmoon. We are also considered quite dangerous. The group that hosts the weekly fights is Wolfspirit. They live in the center of twolegplace. They are another one of the most dangerous of all six groups.

Tomorrow, I will have to fight one cat from each group. Not a problem, since I can defeat all five other groups, paws down. The only thing is that Wolfspirit and Ravensoul are natural rivals. So that means that they are always a challenge.

Our group has sixteen cats including me, but Wolfspirit has always matched our skills and tactics so they also have sixteen. Each cat has a destined rival in our two groups. Cats trained to match a certain cat. I am the second in command in Ravensoul. She is also the second in command in Wolfspirit. Her name is Blossom.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. Lilac has a big competition in the fight. But who is this blossom? You'll find out in the next chapter. And i will also add a point of view of another cat in chapter 2. stay tuned! dont forget to review!**

**-Duality**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! A new chapter! In this chapter, will be a point of view of Shade. An explanation of who Blossom is will be in the next chapter. At the end will be the allegiances of the groups. Now I will answer a review.**

**Skybreeze of stormclan: Thanks and I will! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I wake to the sound of claws scraping the ground.

My eyes flutter open and I squint as the sunlight catches my eyes.

Standing before me is Reed. One of my best friends in Ravensoul. Her recently groomed fur was glistening.

"Ugh." I moan as I get up

Reed notices me and stops scraping her claws.

"Oh sorry! Did I wake you?" She wore an apologetic smile on her face

I yawn and began to groom my gray fur.

"It's okay. Its morning anyways. As long as I'm awake, I might as well eat something. Want to come hunting? If Foxtrot shows up, I'll beat them until their nothing but bones." I grin wildly as I stop grooming my fur

Reed smiles back and walks over to the dumpster in the corner of our lot. She disappears behind the dark shadow cast onto the ground.

The dumpster is where Shade sleeps. Since he is at the highest rank, he gets the best spot. It is well sheltered from rain, wind and is cold when its hot outside.

After a few moments, Reed appears again. Her face was brightly lit with a smile.

"Shade says we can only go out until we get three or four catches. He wants you to save your strength for beating up Wolfspirit tonight."

I nod my head and we walk towards the entrance to our lot.

**Shade's Point of view**

As Reed leaves my sight, a splitting headache forces me to the ground.

I lie there not moving.

Images flash before my mind. Screeches and yowls burst into my ears, yet I do not move.

I open my eyes to see a forest. Trees with lush green leaves are all around me. I look down at my paws. I expect to see my black paws but no. I see gray paws. I whip my head around to a sharp, ear-splitting noise. I have never heard that sound before. My instincts take over and I run into the trees.

I can feel a presence behind me. Slow, lumbering steps send vibrations through my pads. I keep running.

I stop as I feel claws pierce my back. I fall to the ground but I cannot bring myself to look back at my enemy.

I can feel my fur ripping from my body. Teeth began to sink into my leg and I let out a pitiful scream. I yowl for help but no one comes.

I feel claws griping my neck and sharp teeth sinking into my throat.

I cough but only blood comes out. I can feel my enemy releasing their grip and backing away. I cannot feel a presence anymore. They have left me.

A pool of blood opens before me and I feel weak. I can see my life force ebbing away, piece by piece.

My head falls slowly towards the ground and all I hear is a cold echo of laughter.

A dogs bark brings me back to the present.

I know it is over but I still cannot control the constant blackouts. Ever since a few seasons ago, I keep getting glimpses of the future. This time was by far the worst. I actually felt pain this time. The other times only let me observe, but this time, I felt what was happening. Every time, I try to prevent it but it never works. That's what killed my sister. I tried to stop it but I was simply not enough. That's why I'm called Shade, to remind me that I will never be free from depression.

I get up slowly and walk to the front on the dumpster.

Who's paws were those? Who's eyes were I looking through? Who was chasing me?

Questions swarm my head as I walk out of our alleyway.

Hopefully things will clear up after tonight's battle.

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**Ravensoul**

**Leader: Shade- black tom with white flecks**

**Second in command: Lilac- grey tabby**

**1st tier(strongest fighters):**

**Reed- she-cat with cream colored coat**

**Tiger lily- mostly orange she-cat with black flecks**

**Snake- black and white tom**

**Burnt- dark red tabby-tom with white tail tip**

**2nd tier(somewhat strong fighters):**

**Fog- smoky grey she-cat with white paws**

**Hound- black and brown tom with a short tail**

**Creek- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Mouse- grey tom with brown ears**

**3rd tier(young cats who train to be 1st or 2nd tier):**

**Honey- yellow and orange she-cat**

**Phantom- black tom with white eyelids**

**Thorn- brown tabby-tom**

**4th tier(a temporary tier for nursing queens and the injured):**

**Rock- dark grey tom(injury= twisted paw)**

**Fallow- light brown she-cat(nursing queen)**

**River- bright white she-cat(injury= dislocated shoulder)**

**Wolfspirit:**

**Leader: Hawk- brown tom**

**Second in command: Blossom- light grey she-cat**

**Sunset:**

**Leader: Rogue- orange tabby-tom**

**Foxtrot:**

**Leader: Oak- brown tom with white paws**

**Crescentmoon:**

**Leader: Eclipse- dark blue she-cat**

**Cobra:**

**Leader: Fangs- white tom with a grey ear**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Interesting. Seems like Shade can tell the future. :) I hope you liked this chapter because it took me forever to add in the Allegiances. Stay tuned for more! Remember to R&R!**

**-Duality**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter! Yay! In this chapter, will be an explanation of some of the cats in the groups(including Blossom). Review time! :)**

**Skybreeze of Stormclan: Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The bright sun was beginning to set in the distance.

I looked over my shoulder, Reed was hauling a giant crow.

"Was that crow really worth it?" I ask her as I pick up my own prey

"Of course!" Her reply was muffled by the crow's giant black feathers

"You walked right into Foxtrot's territory and killed it!" I complained as I carried my prey to our alleyway

"They wont notice! Their too preoccupied on Crescentmoon's side of their territory!"

I sighed. I wanted to say something but Reed had a point. Foxtrot was currently trying to take back their lot after Crescentmoon raided their territory. If you anger a Foxtrot cat, they immediately retaliate. Those cats have very little patience and a lot of anger.

We haul our prey over a side of the alley.

I pick up a mouse and Reed chooses a pigeon hidden at the bottom of the pile.

We both begin chewing mouthfuls of the prey.

"Reed! Can we go now?" A whining voice makes me look up from my prey.

Honey stands over us with a smile on her face.

Reed swallows the last mouthful of her pigeon and sighs.

"Fine, fine." Reed gets up and walks towards the entrance of the alley once more.

"See you later, Lilac!" Reed yowls back at me and disappears out of sight

In every group, third tiers get to choose who the want to train them. They have a free will to choose any cat in tier one. This gives them a chance to make big choices for when they become first or second tier.

I finish eating and look around me. Creek and Mouse are dozing by some twoleg crates. Burnt and Fog are trying to climb up a pipe. Rock is limping across the alley. Watching Rock makes me feel sorry for him. His twisted paw has not yet been looked at by Candle. Candle is the healer for all groups. He belongs to Sunset but visits every group two times a week. The first time is after every weekly battle and the second time is three days after. Since Sunset is the only group that has a healer, Candle's rank is similar to a second in command so he gets a lot of respect.

"Lilac!" I turn my head to face Phantom followed by Thorn

"Yes, what is it?" I ask them as I sit up

"Can you tell me about the other groups?" Thorn asks curiously

Phantom nudges him forward.

"It's going to be his first time at a weekly battle, remember?"

Thorn is a recent addition to the third tier. He is quite new to all this.

"The other groups? Okay. Let's start with Wolfspirit. Their leader is a brown tom named Hawk. Like you know, Wolfspirit has matched us for everything so I guess your destined opponent is... Mallow. Mallow is a newly named third tier as well. He is silver with white paws. Wolfspirit's second in command is Blossom. Blossom is quite quiet though. She only talks when necessary and is a fierce opponent. Sunset's leader is Rogue. You don't need much information on them because they don't fight a lot. More of a political group if you ask me. Foxtrot's leader is Oak. Their group is quite vicious but can be easily beaten in battle. Crescentmoon's leader is Eclipse. Their group has a tradition of giving every new leader a new name. The name Eclipse has been passed down for generations." I look back at Thorn

Thorn was wide-eyed with curiosity but Phantom was dozing off. His head kept bobbing forward. I pushed him with a paw and he fell backwards with a yelp.

"Stay awake. I'm not done talking! Anyways, the last group, Cobra's leader is Fangs. Their group has a tendency to accidentally knock out cats unconscious."

"Wow! All the groups are so amazing! What is a weekly battle like? Is it scary?"

I purr with amusement.

"Sometimes. But as you know, only one cat represents their group but there are different rounds. Each round, that one cat must choose two cats from a tier different from their own. Those two cats cannot be from the same tier. The fourth tier is forbidden to choose from. Every week is a different task in the rounds. Sometimes its the same as last week. For example, there are three rounds and I choose, let's say... Mouse and Phantom. The task for two rounds is a scavenger hunt. You are able to attack other groups and steal the items. The third round is a fight between those three cats from the each group but the only cat that can make orders, is the cat representing the group. The winning team gets a quarter of the other group's fresh-kill for the rest of the week."

"Wow! That's amazing! Thanks Lilac!" Thorn bounded up and down

Phantom gave a yawn.

"Let's go Thorn. I want to find Snake and Hound. They promised me some training."

The two young cats headed out the alley.

I smiled and headed over to my nest on a crate.

My head nodded off to sleep but before I could doze off, Honey burst into the alley with a stunned expression on her face.

She was panting hard and had a scratch on her flank.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Burnt ran over with Fog, Mouse and Creek on his tail

"It's Foxtrot! Their attacking us!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. Now that I have reread that, I have made such a cliff-hanger. :) What will happen next? Stay tuned! In the next chapter will be a battle right before the weekly fight. Shade and Oak will make some appearances. Don't forget to R&R!**

**-Duality**


	5. Chapter 4

**And we're back on a new chapter! Not much to say but as I said in chapter 3, Shade and Oak will make some appearances.**

**Skybreeze of Stormclan: Thank you again for reviewing! I will try not to use that much cliff-hangers, it leaves me stuck for ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The moment those words fell out of Honey's mouth, silence flooded the lot.

Stunned expressions were stuck on everyone's face.

Creek was the first to break the silence.

"What? Did I hear right or did you just say Foxtrot was attacking us?"

Mouse's brown ears flattened as Creek spat the name of the hated group.

"Let's show them what we've got! We should attack them now!" Mouse growled

Shade padded in between all the cats. His spine fur was bristling and a low growl was stuck in his throat.

"Lilac! Take Burnt, Mouse, Creek and Fog! Hit them fast and hard! Kill them if you have to."

The word 'kill' caught my attention. We only kill when the fight is that brutal.

I folded back my gray ears and unsheathed my claws.

"If that's what you want. What about you, Shade?" I asked the black tom

He paused for a moment.

"I'll catch up." And like that, he jumped upon crates until he was at the top of a fence. He leaped over with a flick of his tail.

I turned to the cats.

"You heard him! Move out!" I nodded to a bright white she-cat sitting in the shadows

"River! Bring Honey to the back." I followed the rest of the cats to the entrance.

We all broke into a run, eyes on the north border. In mere moments, we all caught sight of the dreadful battle. A screech caught my attention. I looked to where the sound had come from. One word came to mind, Reed.

Reed was caught in a badger-grip with a tabby. The tabby bit down viciously on Reed's shoulder as Reed struggled to free herself.

I leaped into battle and collided with the tabby. We rolled on the rough ground and I raked my claws into her belly fur. She shrieked and ran back to her side of the border.

Reed panted as she slowly got up. Her shoulder and flank we're caked in blood.

"Your late." She gave a weak smile at me

"Well its not my fault. Anyways, Shade wants us to kill if necessary."

Reed's eyes widened.

"It's that serious?" Her voice was full of shock

"Just do it." As I gave her a flick of my tail, I ran over to help Tigerlily force back a she-cat onto their side of the border

The she-cat's claws caught my muzzle and I flinched. I raised a paw and slammed down on her head. She continued to slash at my flank. Tigerlily dived at her hind leg and bit down until blood welled onto her muzzle. The she-cat yowled and ran back into the giant mass of fighting cats.

A loud yowl made me look up. Shade had entered the battle ground. He immediately leaped onto a brown tom with white paws. Shade landed on his back and dug in his claws as he bit the tom's shoulder. The tom turned his head. His eyes became even more enraged and flipped onto his back. Shade fell to the ground and the tom slashed his belly.

"Shade! You pitiful leader! You cant even protect a border!" The tom's claws dug deeper into Shade's flesh with each slash

"Well I'm better than you, Oak!" Shade rolled onto his side and countered with a slash to Oak's flank

The two tom's locked gazes and leaped at each other. This was no longer a battle for borders, it was a battle for blood.

I shrieked as jaws clamped onto my tail. I twisted around to find an orange she-cat. I jumped and put my jaws around her neck. She wiggled to free herself but I bit down harder until the taste of blood filled my mouth. I released the she-cat and she ran away towards a dumpster and disappeared behind.

A yowl of triumph caught everyone's attention. We all turned to see Oak lying at Shade's paws. His body twitched slightly meaning he was still alive. I panted as I struggled to stand. I licked my lips, the tang of blood made me shudder.

The Foxtrot cats began to flee back across the border leaving mass trails of blood in their paw steps. A couple of cats fell and began dragging themselves home.

Everyone began casting up yowls of victory. I joined in but stopped after a few moments. The injuries would leave me stiff in the battle tonight and I might lose, but I must fight anyways. I cannot let down my friends.

We began to head home, walking in puddles of our own blood.

Shade was at the back of the group.

**Shade's Point of view**

That battle should not have happened.

It nearly killed all of my strongest cats and I cannot allow injuries now. Not when someone might die in the near future.

I pant as I drag myself after my friends.

The wounds that Oak made will leave scars but it still does not matter.

As we enter our alleyway, cats sit down heavily and begin to lick their wounds. The only cat that left a pool of blood was Fog. Her smoky grey pelt was splashed with blood and her flank was nearly ripped open. Another cat that is now unable to represent Ravensoul tonight.

I struggle to climb a mound of crates. Each step weighs down on my heart that what I have to tell them now will make them sad.

I cast out a weak yowl, signaling I want everyone's attention. Head's rise up to look at me and I feel the presence of many eyes looking at me.

"Today was an unexpected battle. But we pulled through. You have gained more experience now and I hope we will win against more battles." My voice rang out in the lot

Cats cheered and put on smiles on their faces. I continued

"I would like to switch up the ranks. Fog and Honey will now be in the fourth tier." Fog lowered her gaze

"Since Rock is now free from his sprained paw, he will replace Fog until she recovers. Also, the cats coming to tonight's game from the first tier shall be Reed, Burnt and Snake. From the second tier shall be Rock, Hound and Creek. Phantom and Thorn shall represent the third tier. Everyone else will tend to their injuries." I look up at the darkening sky

Every battle has to have ten cats from each group or they do not count as a contending group. They are immediately disqualified but are free to stay and watch.

I leap down from the crates as every cat begins muttering and cheering for their friends. I begin to lick my wounds but my dark pelt should be able to hide them. The smell of blood waverers around the air like a poison.

I look up at the over-heading moon. It shines brightly flanked by dozens of stars. I think of the secret weighing my heart down. It feels like an anchor to the ground, not letting me up. My throat feels cold as icicles but my stomach is clouded with fire. Emotions swirl my mind. I steady myself from tipping over. I feel icy, cold claws pulling me into the darkness and I see the shadow of a cat. Every other cat there bows before it and a raven's screech echo's the area. I remember words from my father as the scene disappears. This time it doesn't seem like a phrase he said often anymore, more like words of wisdom.

_"A raven is a worthy of a flock but a wolf might catch it and it will disappear forever into a forest of unknown. Remember that son."_

_"But what does that mean papa?"_

_"You will find out when the time is right my son."_

I shake away the feeling and look back at the moon. It is high above us.

"Ravensoul! It is time." I call to everyone and we file out of the alley silently, into the night

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A battle will start in the next chapter! The last part of this chapter(the part in italics) is kind of a flashback of Shade's childhood. Sounds like a prophecy. :) Stay tuned for more. R&R everyone!**

**-Duality**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter! It's time for the battle! Finally, it took me so long just to reach this part. :)**

**Blackclaw: (review 1) I will keep trying to update a.s.a.p! And yes, you can use the base idea. Just put in a disclaimer. (2) Oh why thank you! And yes i will keep updating a.s.a.p. or try to at least (3) im not exactly sure what you mean... you can ask again in more detail in another review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

As we enter Wolfspirit's battle grounds for the games, I stumble. My face hits the ground first.

"Are you okay? You took quite a beating from Foxtrot." Reed gently helps me up from the ground

I lick my flank. The dried blood left a mark on my grey fur.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I begin to walk more steadily to the center of the grounds

As I look at my beaten up friends, I began to think that we might lose tonight. Many cats were exhausted and tired. Blood marks streaked their fur and fresh scratches covered their muzzles.

Cats from the other packs looked either confused, sad or had a mischievous grin when they looked over at us.

A twoleg light lit up a couple of crates. That was where the leaders of each pack sat. They announced news and sat there for when the games began.

Rogues are allowed to stay and watch but they have to be on the other side of the battle ground's fence. This gives them a chance to look at pack life and find announcements.

Rogue, Eclipse and Fangs were already seated upon a wooden box. Shade padded over slowly to them. Once he entered the twoleg light, all three leaders looked at him surprised. His white flecks changed to red from the blood and his black fur was missing a couple of chunks.

"Shade? What happened to you?" Rogue, Sunset's leader, tilted his head

Shade grunted in response and sat down on a lower crate beside Fangs.

Eclipse shrugged.

"Oak's not here yet. Should we start, Hawk?" The dark blue she-cat turned her head to the shadowed part of the crates

Hawk stepped forward, into the light.

"He's coming. I just checked on the entrance." He jumped to one of the taller crates and sat down

As if on cue, Oak ran over and leaped to a crate beside Eclipse. His brown fur was also missing chunks and his white paws were a rosy color.

Fangs glanced from Shade to Oak and then back. He sighed

"I'm not even going to ask what happened between you guys." He lied down on his stomach and twitched his tail

A poke returned my attention to my friends. Phantom and Thorn were looking at me.

"Where do we sit?" Thorn asked

"Wherever you want. Just don't spill secrets. Especially to Wolfspirit cats. And if your looking for Mallow..." I turn my head and scan the mob of cats

"He's over there. He's pretty nice." I point with my tail to a young silver cat with white paws who was sitting with some other third tier cats

"Thanks." Thorn ran off leaving Phantom behind to catch up

A yowl brought my attention forward. The announcements are about to start. I ran over, picking my way through the mass of cats and find a spot near the front of the crates.

"Wolfspirit is doing nice. We chased off a loner dog into Cobra's territory a few days ago. We have nothing else to report except that we killed off a rogue stealing our prey from our lot." He shot an accusing glance over the side of the fence

Some rogue's let out gasps and began murmuring.

"Crescentmoon is also doing well. We lost Berry from the third tier to a twoleg. He just picked him up and carried him off inside a monster. We haven't seen him since." Eclipse lowered her head as cats grieved for the young cat

"Cobra has nothing to report." Fangs nodded his head to Shade

"I also have nothing to report."

A whisper sounded in my ear. It was Creek.

"Is he not going to report Foxtrot?"

"Best not to stir up more trouble."

We return our gazes as the leaders finish up their reports.

"As for the games, there will be two events and a fight. The cats chosen to represent the packs, step forward."

I get up and pad into the lit. Five other cats also step forward. Blossom is not here but Wolfspirit will make sure to put her up against me.

"Lilac, Bark, Silver, Ocean, Blue and Minnow." Hawk looked down as he addressed the cats

"Announce your partner for the first event. Remember that they cannot be from the same tier."

As the cats announce partners, cats step forward. I chose Phantom. He put on a smile as he sat down beside me.

I chose him because his opponent is Bark. Bark had chosen Blossom. She glared my way.

"The first event is called 'Hunters'. Your will move freely in the streets of Wolfspirit. You will all hunt each other. If you strike a blow, you get a point. If you are hit, you lose a point. You cannot attack the same cat until you hit another cat. If you are hit more than two times, you are out. Once out, you return to the entrance of the battle grounds. Cobra, Eclipse and Rogue will act as a referee and maintain you progress. To finish the event, three cats must be out."

I turn to Phantom.

"Ready?"

He nods his head slowly.

"Yeah."

"Your event starts... Now!"

At once, all the cats participating rush out the entrance to the lot and scatter. The three leaders jump into the shadows. Cats of every group rush out the entrance, onto the street and begin talking.

I focus my eyes on a pathway and run forward. Phantom is matching my pace.

"Who are we following?" He asks

"Silver's group. Silver is a third tier so it shouldn't be that hard. Her partner is the problem."

We run into an alleyway and I jump onto a dumpster. We leap onto the other side of the fence.

"Are we being followed?" Phantom asks as he pants

I taste the air.

"Not yet. Silver is close though."

We rush forward, hidden by shadows. Alley's pass as we reach our destination.

I nod to Phantom signaling he should attack their north side. He pauses, then leaps onto a fence, waiting in position. I run around and climb a nearby tree. My claws scrape the bark as I haul myself onto a branch.

Below me is Silver. She walks side-by-side with Frog, her partner from the first tier. Their pelts stop as he reach my tree.

I let our a loud screech and leap down. Phantom jumps from the shadows onto Silver's shoulders and squashes her. I land right in front of Frog and strike out my claws.

Frog jumps back and hisses.

Silver gives a yowl as Phantom strikes a blow to her flank.

"We got a point!" He says as he gets off her back

I hiss to him.

"Get back! She can still hit you even though you can't!" I bunch up my shoulders and leap at Frog

He ducks, but I'm prepared. I strike my claws below my belly and catches his shoulder. I land with a halt.

"Two points!" A voice shouts from a tree

I look up to see Fangs poking his head out of the leaves.

"Lilac! Let's go!" Phantom rushes to the fence and jumps over

I jump over just in time to miss Silver's claws from catching my tail. We don't stop running until we reach somewhere near Wolfspirit's battle grounds. I sit down abruptly. Phantom is panting pretty hard.

We rest for just a few moments before heading back out to find Bark and Mallow. Or another group who is unlucky to cross our path.

I began to get up just as Phantom stopped panting.

He raised his muzzle to the sky, smelling the air for scents.

"Bark was here. I don't smell Blossom though."

I paused, then looked at Phantom who was still smelling the air.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

He looked at me with round eyes.

"I mean, they split up."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, they got two point already! Omg they split up. Pretty smart though. They are both strong cats so they will get a lot more points if they are separated. The next chapter will continue this first event following up to a big surprise! Stay tuned! Don't forget to R&R!**

**-Duality**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting more often but I am currently on vacation. As I said before, there is a big surprise in this chapter! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Our shadows raced through the night, whipping up stray leaves in our wake.

"Are they both crazy?" I almost yelled at Phantom who was keeping pace with me

"Well they seem crazy enough to get themselves killed!"

We continue to race through the darkness trying to catch up to them. Nighttime twolegplace was extremely dangerous. Stray dogs wandered the streets at night. If both cats had split up, there would be a good chance a dog would find one, and kill them.

My ears perked up as I heard a hiss. Phantom and I both stopped in our tracks, our eyes widened with horror.

"It's Bark!" Almost at once, Phantom ran into an alley where Bark's hiss came from

My heart was pounding. What if something had happened to him?

I raced after Phantom who had disappeared into the shadows.

Once I had reached him, his fur was bristling. In front of him, was the body of a brown tom, lying in a puddle of his own blood. His claws were outstretched like he was fending off the attacker but it showed no blood. A big bite mark was shown on his neck.

I padded forward slowly.

"Who... What did this? What happened to him?" Phantom was murmuring half to himself

I looked down at the body of Bark. The bite marks were clearly either cat or dog. It was impossible to tell because Bark's fur covered half of it. Strange though it looked as if Bark tried to fight but did no damage.

Paw steps sounded behind us. I turned my head but Phantom continued to stare at Bark's lifeless body.

"What in the name of the packs happened here?" Rogue's voice yowled

"Uh, well Bark and Blossom split up and, uh... Bark was... killed." I forced out the last word

Phantom began sobbing as he laid his head over Bark's body.

"I-I hated him but I didn't want him to die!" Phantom yowled into the cold air

**Blossom's point of view**

Cats gathered into the center of Wolfspirit's battle grounds. The weekly battle was canceled due to Bark's death. His body was laid under the twoleg light.

I quietly slunk into the shadows and weaved my way around everyone. I finally made it to the crates.

"Hawk... Hawk!" I whispered to my leader

Hawk's ears flicked and he turned around.

"Yes, Blossom? Do you need something?"

"Follow me." I turned around and leaped to the other side of the fence

I continued my way with Hawk at my tail to a couple of bushes beside a twoleg trench. The trench was filled with water and twoleg garbage with a few giant pipes. I turned back to Hawk.

"What is it you want?" Hawk was losing his patience and his tail was flicking.

I took a deep breath and unsheathed my claws. I lunged at the brown cat with a yowl. My claws scored deep into his shoulders. Hawk's eyes were widened and he tried to struggle free. He kicked his hind leg at my belly and I leaped back. I jumped at him and bit into his throat. Hawk gagged and thrashed wildly but he was too late. His body went limp and I released my death grip.

Blood soaked my mouth all over and my claws were deep red. I took the body and dumped it in the twoleg trench where it was hidden by the giant pipes. I began to wash my claws when I heard someone approaching.

"Murderer!" Lilac yowled at me with blazing eyes

"What did you do?"

"I was never destined to be second in command! I was meant to rule! So what if I killed him? I just made his death quicker!" I sneered at her

"Your cold blooded murderer!" She lunged at me with a yowl

I sidestepped and butted my head against her flank. She fell with a yelp and I quickly pinned her down.

"If you tell anyone what happened, your next." I pulled back a smile bearing my blood drenched teeth

"I'll let you live for now. Only because your so weak, your not worth killing." I stepped back and she struggled to her paws

I slashed out and she ran back to the lot.

I turned back to the water and stared at my reflection.

"Wolfspirit is mine. I can finally fulfill my destiny. But first, I'll have to get rid of some untrustworthy cats. Starting, with Lilac."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And there is the big surprise! Blossom is evil! :) The next chapter will be all from Lilac's perspective. I will also keep trying to update faster. Stay tuned!**

**-Duality**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again. I know, I know, i havn't been posting much lately! Well nothing much to say other than this is all from Lilac's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I pace back and forth in Ravensoul's alleyway. Millions of questions are swarming my head right now.

"Stop pacing!" I look up to see Shade with a disgusted look on his face

He continued

"It has only been a day and this new change of leadership is driving me crazy!"

After everyone found out about Bark's death and the disappearance of Hawk, we were sent home early. Nobody won the match but it was fairly obvious nobody cared. I still can't believe Blossom murdered her leader! I can't blab about it to anyone or she will found out soon enough.

I pad over to him and rest my tail on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." I start

He whipped his head at me. His eyes were wide.

"Bark was murdered and Hawk disappeared! You want me to stay sane?"

Pawsteps sounded behind us. I turn my head over my shoulder to see Reed.

"Lilac, can I speak with you?" A hint of suspicion was in her voice

"Uh, sure."

Reed led me over to the entrance of the alley. She sat down and looked straight at me. For a second I thought she might ask me about when I slipped away last night and found out that Hawk was murdered.

"I think Shade is going crazy." She said bluntly

I pause and felt relieved.

"Well, a little bit, yeah."

"Do you remember what Oak said last night? I wasn't paying attention."

"I think he said that Foxtrot was disbanding."

Reed's eyes grew into large circles.

Apparently after Hawk 'disappeared', Oak made an announcement. He said that all of Foxtrot came to a decision that they were breaking up Foxtrot. A quarter of the cats joined Crescentmoon, another quarter joined Sunset. The remaining half would live in the forest behind Sunset's area. They would leave their heritage and become wild, free cats. No one to order them around, free meals and no territory.

"I don't believe it either but Oak said so. They would fully leave by the next weekly battle."

"But why would-

Reed got cut off.

Shade walked up to us. He paused and looked at both of us.

"Lilac, come with me."

I put on an apologetic face to Reed before I followed Shade to the dumpster.

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

Shade held his head low. His tail swept the ground.

"Last night, the leaders and I talked about the Foxtrot disband. Rogue and Eclipse were fine with the idea of Foxtrot joining their packs. Fangs and I have also come up with a conclusion. Every single leader is completely fine with this idea and think it is for the best."

"What? What's going to happen?" A hint of fear shown in my voice

"Cobra and Ravensoul will disband with Foxtrot, leaving three packs left to rule twolegplace."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Intense! Did i just hear of a three way disband? O.o I'm actually kind of sad that i have to get rid of Ravnesoul. (I love that name) I was originally planing to just have Wolfspirit and Ravensoul but I also need Shade to be in the process of giving up. I have said too much! :) In the next chapter, will be about mainly the disband. Also, if you have paid close attention to chapter 2, that vision from Shade will fall into place soon enough! Stay tuned and R&R!**

**-Duality**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLZ READ GUYS!

**Hello everyone! Sorry for a delayed post!**

**I am so, so very sorry that I have not posted anything lately. I am stuck on a pile of homework and other stuff... Also, I have chosen to stop writing The lonely flower FOR NOW. My laptop is currently being fixed and i am using a friend's laptop. Plus, all the files of my chapters were on my broken laptop... So sad.**

**Anyway****, I will keep writing The lonely flower every once in a while. (Not as much as before) So without further ado, to get this next chapter started, I WILL ASK YOU GUYS, WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**

* * *

**The questions are:**

**What will happen next?**

**Who do think will die next?**

**Who is your favourite/least favourite character so far?**

**PLZ ANSWER IN A COMMENT THANK YOU!**

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU ****AS SOON AS I CAN BORROW MY FRIEND'S LAPTOP AGAIN****!**

**I am so very grateful you guys enjoy this! Stay tuned and R&R!**

**-Duality**


End file.
